


Hungover Bus1

by geekgirl



Series: One Direction Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hungover, LIam's POV, M/M, Some Cursing, briefest mention of weed, bus1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis have a hard time waking up after a night out so Liam wakes them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungover Bus1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably not what you're expecting because it wasn't what i was expecting when I wrote it.

"Rise and shine lads! Big day!" Liam enters the bus, yelling loudly. It may not be the kindest approach but it gets the quickest results. He hears faint groaning from the back of the bus. 

"Up and at 'em boys! It's half ten and we've got a schedule to keep!" It smells faintly of week old weed but he only sees a few scattered beer bottles as he moves to the back of the bus. 

"Fuck off, Liam," comes a muffle groan. Liam notices the boys never made it to their beds or fully undressed. Zayn has his shirt off but trousers and a shoe remain on. Louis is draped over him on the couch, shirt on but missing trousers. A tattooed arm is slung over him and slipped into the back of his boxer briefs. Liam can see the outline of Zayn's hand twitch over Louis' arse in his sleep. It's a sight he wish he hadn't seen but he just prods the pair with his foot. 

"Come on. Bet I can convince Harry to make you a smoothie if you get up."   
Louis groans again, holding tighter to Zayn under him. 

"Get up now and I'll convince Harry to not make you smoothies." 

Louis snuggles his face into Zayn's bare chest but peeps his eyes open. 

"Good boy, Payno." He pulls his head up to look at Zayn. He stares for a moment before he cracks a sleepy smile. And then he's laughing, body rumbling and shaking Zayn underneath him. 

Zayn hums low in his sleep before he finally opens his eyes too. 

"Whats going on?" he slurs. 

"I forgot I drew that." 

"Drew what?" Liam asks, not sure Zayn is awake enough to comprehend. Louis laughs harder, pulling himself up with considerable effort until he has a hand on Zayn's face and twists it so Liam can see the other side. There's a crude drawing of a dick etched across Zayn's cheek. 

"You did this?" Liam feels himself start to laugh. He will never understand these two. 

"He fell asleep first!"

Zayn pulls his face away from Louis' grip. 

"What you on about?" 

"We were supposed to stay up all night," Louis pouts slightly at Zayn. "We didn't even take off all our clothes," and Louis is laughing again. Liam gets whiplash from the change. 

"Yeah, but dancing was fun," Zayn says, reaching up and swiping hair out of Louis face with a smirk. Liam has seem them dance, drinks in hand at a crowded club where they can grind into each other and other strangers all night. Liam is sure he'll never understand these two. He would prefer curling up on the couch with Sophia in front of the telly if he had the chance. 

Tour life is busy and Liam knows how much he misses Sophia so he didn't even put of a fight when Louis and Zayn said they were going out despite their busy next day. Any time alone with your partner is better than nothing. 

"Come here." Louis drags Zayn's sleep heavy body up so they are both sitting. Louis pulls Zayn's face forward, examining his drunken handy work. 

"Just pen. Hold still love." He holds Zayn's face with one hand and licks his thumb on the other and starts rubbing at the ink with it. 

Zayn squints his eyes shut and grumbles like a child, shifting and fighting against Louis when spits on his thumb again or presses too hard. 

"Shouldn't have fallen asleep then. Hold still." 

He holds Zayn and continues to wipe at his face, undoing the mess. Liam is struck by the scene. The duo have been friends since day one, causing heaps of trouble. They smoke and drink and play video games. They fight and argue and make up. So Liam thinks he's seen all the sides of them. But soft, morning after, domestic, hungover mess is new. When Louis finally finishes he smiles at Zayn who smiles back. 

"There. Not too bad!" Louis says, looking at Zayn, an arm's length away. 

"Dick," Zayn says, leaning in and kissing Louis. It's a soft kiss, the kind Liam gives Sophia when she's done something really cute and he is overcome with love for her. He supposes it's not too different for these two. 

They kiss a couple of more times like the first before Louis pushes Zayn down and crawls over him, kissing more heated. 

"Bloody hell you two! It's too early for this!" Liam is covering his faces and stumbling out of the bus. 

"Ah Liam, not staying for the show?" Louis calls after him. 

"Best cure for a hangover!" Zayn adds.

"Just be ready in an hour!" Liam says before slamming the door behind him. Just like that, they're back to trouble making.


End file.
